Life's Royal Pains
by John Silver fan
Summary: Mozenrath has put a curse on Carina that'll let her have more kids but be in even more pain. No one can really figure out why it's a curse, but no one really cares. The thought is lost in the excitment when it's announced that Carina's preganant.
1. Chapter 1

After waiting for part of the day, all of the night, and some of the morning, the gang _finally_ got some relief!

The royal physician came out and was greeted by the gang.

"Well?" Prince Aladdin Ben-Cassim Al-Ababwa of Agrabah asked, concerned about his mother and baby as well as his father.

"Both mother and child are just fine."

The gang sighed in relief.

"Can we see them?"

The royal physician thought for a moment.

"Well, the child is your sibling so I see no reason why you can't. The princess, sultan, and Genie may go with you. The others must wait."

They thanked him, and he left.

Aladdin, Jasmine, the sultan, and Genie quietly entered the room.

The windows were closed and the dark, thick curtains were closed. There was only the dim light of a few small lamps.

A tall, broad, muscular figure rose from the couch and approached them.

They knew, instantly, that it was the the new father of the baby.

He came into the light of the lamp closest to the doors and the small group.

They could see the pride, joy, excitment, and love, in his dark brown eyes, his handsome bearded face held a beaming smile, and his face also showed his excitment, pride, love, and joy.

Aladdin hugged his father.

Cassim Ben-Hassan Al-Ababwa hugged him back. Then Jasmine hugged him. Genie hugged him, too.

"How are they?" the sultan asked in a whisper.

"They're both asleep, but you may see the baby if you like."

Cassim led them closer to the bed then had them stop. He went over to the bed and carefully picked up the baby.

He came back over.

"Aladdin, meet your baby sister, Cassie Bint-Cassim Al-Ababwa."

"She's adorable."

Aladdin slowly reached his hands towards the baby.

"May I hold her?"

Cassim's smile grew, and he carefully passed Cassie over to Aladdin.

Jasmine stole a glance at Cassim while she looked at the baby in Aladdin's arms.

Cassim looked like he was so proud and happy he could bust!

He beaming smile grew even more as he watched his son admire the infant.

After a few moments Cassim took her back.

"I think it's best if you go now."

"See you later."

After they left Cassim walked back towards the bed. He stood next to it.

"Cassie." he whispered.

He very gently stroked the baby's head, which was already covered in thick ebony black hair.

"My little Cassie."

He lightly kissed her forehead and placed her beside her mother, where he had picked her up.

He tenderly brushed a stray lock of hair from Carina's face.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." he whispered softly and lovingly.

He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

Then he lay down on the couch and tried to sleep. He finally fell asleep after about ten minutes!

Carina awoke later and didn't remember what had happened at first. Then she felt a tiny body up against hers.

She looked down and remembered everything. She carefully sat up and picked Cassie up.

She looked around for Cassim and smiled when she saw her husband sleeping on the couch.

He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him at first, but she had to.

"Cassim."

Cassim, who was never a heavy sleeper, sat up quickly and looked around. He relaxed and smiled when he saw Carina.

He got up and went over to her. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Okay. I'm a little tired."

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Tired of it being so dark!"

Both laughed quietly.

"I think I can fix that."

Cassim got up and light a few more lamps. Then he went back over to the bed and leaned in for a kiss.

The proud new parents shared a passionate kiss of true love.

After they broke apart Cassim leaned down a little further and lightly kissed Cassie's forehead.

"How about some breakfast? I'm _really_ hungry."

"Coming right up. By the way, don't get too used to this. It's not going to last forever."

"I know."

"Thought for some reason I _still_ pamper you."

"I pamper you, so we're even."

Cassim smiled and went downstairs. He came back up a few minutes later with a large tray of food.


	2. Chapter 2

"He _always_ ruins my plans!"

In the Land of the Black Sand, Mozenrath was in rage. He had suffered so many humiliating defeats from Cassim that he was determinded to kill the man if it was the _last_ thing he _ever_ did!

Xerxes cautiously approached his master.

"Cassim _must_ have a weakness. _Everyone_ has a weakness!"

"Master."

"What?! Can't you see I'm ranting, Xerxes?!"

"Xerxes sorry."

"Well what is it?"

"News from Agrabah."

"What is it this time?" Mozenrath asked, sounding bored.

News from Agrabah wasn't always the most exciting or helpful to him.

"Cassim and Carina have baby."

Mozenrath all but jumped in the air!

Now _that_ was exciting!

"They what?!"

"Have baby."

Mozerath made a portal appear that showed him Cassim and Carina in their room.

Then Mozenrath saw Cassie.

"So the curse worked? Funny that it's a curse."

The young sorcerer shrugged.

Cassim looked down at the beautiful baby in his arms.

"I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

The portal closed.

"I think I've found his weakness."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days Mozenrath watched them closely.

The day after the naming ceremony, Cassim was in the menagerie. Suddenly he heard Carina scream his name!

He ran to their room to find it looking like a tornado swept through it and _empty_!

"Carina! Cassie! No!"

Cassim saw a note and grabbed it. He read it, changed into his King of Thieves outfit, grabbed his sword and Hand of Midas dagger, and whistled for Carpet.

"To the Land of the Black Sand, Carpet! Fly as fast as you can!"

Carpet took off like a rocket.

_Never_ had he gone so fast, but for Cassim it seemed all too slow!

They flew into Mozenrath's lab.

"Mozenrath!" Cassim roared.

His voice was deafening to their ears and made Cassie cry louder and harder than ever!

His voice as loud as a clap of thunder directly above you! Carina _and_ Mozenrath swore his voice shook the castle, or at least the room!

Carpet flew him down to the floor.

"Let Carina and Cassie go, and I'll let you live."

"Ho, ho, ho, I thought you wouldn't shed blood."

"I won't shed _inoccent_ blood! _Your_ blood is anything _but_ inoccent! I would _gladly_ shed your blood if I had to! Don't make me do it!"

"Aren't we ruthless."

"I don't have much paitence with you, and you're using it up fast!"

"I need your daughter to live."

"How is that?"

"By dwelling in her body as I tried to do with Aladdin."

Cassim's paitence snapped!

"You son of a jackal! You snake! You twisted, sick-minded, miserable, wretched monster! I'll break _every_ bone in your body, rip you to shred, and give you to the scavangers!"

The seriousness, rage, and hatred in Cassim's voice surprised Carina and Mozenrath!

Mozenrath _still_ didn't realize the danger of the situation he was in!


End file.
